Down We Go
by killthejoy
Summary: A year after the world has been overtaken by the Creepypastas, Jae-Hyun is captured and claimed as a pet. In a way, he's been saved from starving or being killed by another survivor. But now there's a more than likely chance of him being slaughtered or killed by the man who calls him his pet, Jeff The Killer.


Drops of rain wet the ground below Jae-Hyun's feet as he walked. Normally he'd be asleep right now, but after the events that occured about a year ago, sleep was something he got very little of. The backpack hanging on his bandaged shoulder began to slip, so he tightened his grip on the strap. The other strap had been severed a while ago and hung lose, swaying with his every step.

Lightning flashed, giving him a moment to see the bloody mess of a body he'd almost treaded on. The metallic scent of fresh blood touched his nose, but he'd become so used to it that he simply moved around the body and kept walking. But his pace was a bit quicker than before. A body, still leaking fresh blood meant that one of _them_ were nearby. He didn't stand a chance if he was found. The baseball bat he carried wouldn't help him against knives, hatchets, guns, and whatever else _they_ chose to use.

Another flash of lightning streaked across the sky, and he saw him. Leaned up against the remains of a park bench, clad in a white hoodie, and blood dripping from a knife in his hand. Jae-Hyun froze, hoping he hadn't been seen. He took a moment to recollect himself, and began to back away slowly, as if he was being stared down by a feral animal.

He heard thunder, and panicked a little. It would be almost impossible not to be seen if another bolt of lightning came. He'd have come this far, only to be chased until he was worn out and slaughtered brutally.

"Hey kid."

The voice echoed in Jae-Hyun's ears, sending a chill up his spine. There was only one possible source of the voice. His gaze flickered over to the male leaning on the bench. He was unsure what he should do. Run, or respond. But he didn't get a chance to do either before the voice spoke up again. "What's in the backpack?"

"A l-little food, a book, the blade of a pocketknife, and a spare shirt." He stammered, and tugged the bag off his shoulder. "Do you want it?" There was a moment of silence, before he recieved an answer. "Yes. Bring it here." Hesitantly, and against every instinct to run, Jae-Hyun approached the male, holding out the bag.

When he was close enough, it was taken out if his hand, and unzipped. "Sit." The male demanded, pointing to the ground. He obeyed, sitting on the wet ground, ignoring the fact that it began soaking into his jeans. While the backpack was searched, he looked for a weapon or escape route of sorts. But there was nothing as far as he could see.

The tension that had been building was broken by a single word. "Leave." Jae-Hyun looked up, confused. "You aren't going to kill me?" The male shook his head, a smile upon his face. "Not in the mood. I just killed that woman over there. Don't get me wrong though. I do plan to kill you later. Or maybe, i'll keep you as a pet. It's been a long time since i've had a pet."

Jae-Hyun turned to leave, but he was yanked back roughly by the wrist. "Stay here. I think i'm keeping you." In one final, and stupid, attempt to save himself, he bit down on the hand holding his wrist. He only drew out a small reaction, and the hand did not release his wrist. "Looks like I picked a fiesty one. Now, bite me one more time and I won't feed you." Defeated, Jae-Hyun let out a sigh, and bowed his head. "Okay."

"Pet, tell me your name." The male said, as he pulled Jae-Hyun along. "My name? It's Jae-Hyun. Am I allowed to ask for yours?" He asked, looking up. "No need to ask. It's Jeff. Call me anything else and I'll gut you. Anyway, you're Korean, aren't you Jayhun?" Jae-Hyun jumped to correct him. "Jae-Hyun."

"Right, whatever you say, _Jae-Hyun._ I'm all wet because of this damn rain so I'm going home. And you're coming with."

#Fourteen Minutes Later#

The two arrived at an almost new looking building made of brick, and Jeff knocked on the door, which had been locked with a series of locks, most likely to keep human intruders out. "It's Jeff." He muttered impatiently. For the next minute, there was the clicking of various locks, before the door opened. Standing on the other side was a blue masked male, with the end of a heavy looking chain wrapped around his hand.

He gave it a sharp yank, and a male, around fifteen crawled into view. The chain had been fastened around his wrist."Joo-Sung?" Jae-Hyun asked, but the male didn't look up. "Untrained piece of shit." The masked man said, and hissed in annoyance, before moving out of the way to allow Jeff and Jae-Hyun to pass through. "You should keep your pet on a leash. Or he might turn on you."

Jeff nodded. "I'll leash him later. But he's all dirty now, and needs a bath." The door shut behind them, and Jeff tugged him towards a flight of stairs at the end of a long hall, lined with doors. "Not too shabby, for an apartment building." He commented, glancing over at Jae-Hyun.

The second floor was cleaner than the first, but looked pretty much the same. They wandered the floor for a bit, until Jeff stopped outside a door with #23 scratched into it. "We've arrived."

Expecting the worst, Jae-Hyun closed his eyes as the door was opened. But as he was tugged inside, he opened them, and found it wasn't covered in blood and corpses. The apartment looked ordinary.


End file.
